Anochecer
by Analice
Summary: El tratado de paz entre el amor y la eternidad se llama muerte...  Secuela de "Amor Prohibido"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... Empezamos con la secuela del fic "amor prohibido"... espero muxisimo ke les guste y siento muxo si os e echo esperar demasiado... no me benia la inspiracion... **

**gracias a todas las personas y amigas que me an ayudado:**

**konan, shion, isa, adrisa, laura, maite, el "habra habra" (miguel idiota ese eres túuuu)... Para mi la lista es casi interminable... gracias a tods...**

"**_Así como una imagen vale más que mil palabras,_**

**_dos valdrán más que dos mil._**

**_Pero por muchos actos que agamos,_**

**_nada se comparará a un beso fugaz y dinámico_**

**_solo igualado con la mezcla de pólvora y fuego"_**

**_-Un verso propio. _**

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V<p>

Volvía a estar todo oscuro a mí alrededor… Sentí una sensación de Deja Vu… De repente… Tal y como había sucedido anteriores veces… Se hizo la luz de improviso…

No me extrañó encontrarme en el mismo claro de siempre…

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente esperando encontrarme a cierto peli negro, oji dorado que siempre le hacía suspirar… Pero allí no estaba Shun…

A unos dos metros de distancia se encontraba una diminuta chica de no más de 5 años… Se encontraba mirando al otro lado del claro, por lo tanto no le pude ver la cara… De repente se oyó un aleteo (no supe de que) y la niña se empezó a alterar, se giró hacia mí y por fin pude verle la cara…

Era una hermosa niña peli roja con unos ojos dorados peculiarmente familiares… Tenía un semblante verdaderamente asustado… Y me miraba con desesperación…

Tan rápido como había reaccionado al aleteo, la niña se abrazó a mi pierna intentando esconderse como cualquier otro que se esconde detrás de la pierna de su madre con temor a que algo o alguien salga del interior y oscuro armario de su habitación…

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que a lo que tenía miedo no era cualquier tipo de bicho o cosa…

Del mismo punto de donde la pequeña no paraba de mirar, salieron numerosas sombras encapuchadas demasiado familiares, con un hombre más alto que los demás liderando la comitiva… Parecía como si todo se volviera a repetir… Una y otra vez…

Y ya sabía como iba a acabar todo esto… Con migo y esta pequeña seguramente muertas…

Miré por última vez a la pequeña que tenia a mis pies… Me entraron unas ansias gigantes de tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla…

Pero ella ya lo había hecho por sí misma y ahora se encontraba rozando su mejilla con la mía con cierta cercanía en cuanto a mí… Como si supiera quién soy y hubiéramos pasado toda una vida juntas… Como si fuéramos amigas…

De repente volvió a girar su diminuto cuello hacía las "sombras"…... Me llevé un susto enorme al ver que el jefe o al menos el hombre que lideraba el grupo al llegar se encontraba a un metro escaso de ellas…

La niña se acurrucó asustada en mi cuello mientras observaba con temor al hombre sin rostro…

Este levantó levemente la mano y se pudo ver su piel extremadamente pálida y unos ojos relucientemente rojos…

Su mano descendió hasta la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho producida por la flecha de una demonio en particular llamada Fabia… Por la que extrañamente aún no tenía ni el más mínimo rencor…

Cuándo su frío dedo tocó la cicatriz… Todo se volvió tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo… y la niña…

Comenzó a gritar…

* * *

><p>Nadie P.O.V<p>

-¡ALICE! ¡ALICE! – Gritaba cierto peli negro de ojos dorados intentando despertar a su novia quien se encontraba sumamente alterada por una pesadilla o algo así…

Por fin se despertó…

-Alice ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Shun

De repente la peli roja saltó de improviso a sus brazos…

-Alice… - Le susurró mientras la volvía a colocar en la cama y se tumbaba junto a ella…- Tranquila… Era una pesadilla…

Shun se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Alice por unos segundos…

-¿Sigues sin poder… leerme la mente? – Preguntó ella

-Es lo más extraño que me ha pasado jamás, cuando te conocí podía… ahora es como si se hubiera estropeado – Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó…

Desde la última visita de Fabia y Klaus en las vacaciones de navidades el curso pasado, Shun iba todas las noches a hacer compañía a Alice (ya que no dormía) después de que su abuelo se durmiera, se solía colar por la ventana y se pasaba toda la noche con ella… No la quería dejar ni un momento sola…

-Alice… Hace bastante tiempo que no tenias sueños así… ¿de qué se tratan?… - Le susurró en su oreja…

-Simplemente… ellos vuelven a aparecer – Dijo con algo de temor a lo que Shun respondió…

-Alice, Te amo y no pienso dejarte ni alejarme ni un solo minuto más de ti… Juro por lo que sea que me quede que te protegeré con mi alma y mi vida – Concluyó

Se volvieron para mirarse a los ojos y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se fundieron en un beso amoroso y de deseo…

-Te amo Shun

-Y yo a ti mi amor… ahora será mejor que duermas

Y apoyándose en su pecho, Alice volvió a dormir plácidamente…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A la mañana siguiente <strong>_

-Te veré después de desayunar – Le dijo él mientras le daba un suave beso

-Vale… ¿No te querrías quedar a desayunar y así vamos desde casa juntos?

- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de pasar todo el día contigo pero no crees que tu abuelo podría sospechar de que llegara demasiado temprano…

Alice agachó la cabeza asintiendo pero él se la levantó levemente para que le mirara fijamente…

-Te amo Alice… Ya estoy contando los segundos que nos quedan para vernos de nuevo… Aún no me he ido y ya te echo de menos…

Alice le besó más animada

-Luego nos vemos…

Le lanzó un beso mientras salía por la ventana

Alice se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el collar que le había regalado Shun _**(ESTA EN MI PERFIL XD)**_ y seguidamente bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su abuelo haciendo el desayuno…

-Buenos días abuelo – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

- Buenos días Alice – Le saludó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – ¿Lista para volver al cole este año?

-Creo que si – Dijo esta mientras bebía su tazón de leche

Terminaron de desayunar y Shun no tardó en aparecer por allí… Con el tiempo y viendo lo cariñoso que era este con su nieta, el abuelo de Alice también se había ido encariñando con él…

Shun llamó al timbre y esperó fuera

-Abuelo, me voy – Dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso de despedida a su abuelo

-Suerte este año

Cuando Alice salió a la calle esperando encontrar a Shun este no estaba

De repente alguien le puso sus manos enfrente de sus ojos

-¿Se ha despertado bien la señorita Gehabich? – le preguntó una voz muy familiar

-SHUN… ME HABIAS ASUSTADO – Dijo mientras se giraba para mirarle

En cuanto se giró este le dio un suave beso en los labios y en menos de un segundo ya la había cogido en brazos… Casi había olvidado lo rápido que era…

-Me parece que tenemos que ir al insti – Dijo en su oreja - ¿Me acompañas?

Ella se rió

-Vamos…

Bueno… un nuevo curso, nuevas clases… Pero creo… que le iba a gustar estando con él…

**ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO...**

**MUXAS GRACIAS A TODAS DE VERAS...**

**REVIEWS PORFAVOR**

**"HABRA HABRA"**

**BESOS ANALI**CE


	2. Romeo y Julieta part 1

**BUENOOOO... KE TAL ESTAAANN?...**

**ESPAÑA CAMPEON SUB 21¡**

**SIENTO NO ABER PODIDO ESCRIBIR DURANTE TAAAANTOOOO TIEMPO, ES K ME FUUI UNA SEMANITA A ACER VELA Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIRR... SORRY**

**ESPAÑA CAMPEON SUB 21¡**

**JEJEJ ESPERO K LES GUSTE**

Nadie P.O.V

La pareja llegó por fin a su destino, las puertas del colegio estaban abiertas de par en par, como invitando a los alumnos a su odiosa tortura que duraría todo un año…

Justo en la entrada, había un gran grupo de muchachas impacientes por ver si el verano había afectado a la pareja, pero justo cuando vieron que se acercaban caminando, sus posibilidades se derrumbaron al ver que Shun agarraba posesivamente a Alice de la cintura y le daba un beso apasionado.

En ese momento, todas ellas entraron en avalancha a la escuela, junto con otros admiradores de Alice, también decepcionados.

Mientras tanto, la peli naranja se encontraba importantemente sonrojada por tal acto…

-Simplemente para aclarar las cosas – Rió el moreno

-Pues ya las podías aclararlas así más a menudo – Susurró a lo que le llevó de respuesta otro beso igual

-¿Así? – Contestó divertido mientras contemplaba el gran sonrojo de su amada… Antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedo hipnotizado por ella y viceversa

-M-mejor vamos a clase – Dijo Alice saliendo de su trance

-Si – Le contestó el moreno que aún la seguía mirando… En ese momento, si Alice le decía que se tirara por un puente _(cosa que no va a hacer)_ él diría igualmente "si" ya que seguía anonado.

Desde las vacaciones del invierno pasado, Shun había hecho coincidir todas asignaturas con las de Alice y ahora estaban juntos hasta en Gimnasia

Y siguieron su camino hacía clase de lenguaje, que menuda maldita (o bendita) coincidencia que ya de buenas a primeras, su profesor les mandó leerse "Romeo y Julieta" desde principio de curso y ese día verían la "súper recreación de el genio de Shakespeare" _(Ósea, la peli en la que sale Leonardo Di Caprio)_

Shun dio un suspiro mayoritariamente más desesperado que a él de los demás alumnos y eso le extrañó a Alice.

Ambos se sentaron al fondo de la clase y cuando apagaron las luces se abrazaron.

La película comenzó y eso dio parte a una conversación muy amena entre la pareja.

-Ejem… eh podido notar cierta frustración cuando el profesor ha comentado lo de la película… Emm… ¿Por qué era?

Shun suspiró

-Bueno… Para mí no es demasiado agradable recordar cómo tuve una oportunidad como esta y cometí tan gran fallo

-Quieres decir que… Yo… Tú… Éramos… E-ellos…

Él asintió

-C-claro que Shakespeare lo exagera todo así que…

Su profesor les interrumpió

-SEÑOR KAZAMI, PODRIA DEJAR DE MOLESTA A LA CLSASE – Dijo mientras volvía a mirar a hacia la pantalla

-¿Vas a verla? – L e susurró ella

-No… Ni aunque me interesara…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me voy a pasar toda la hora mirándote…

Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, casi sus labios se rozaban pero el ruido de un coche derrapando en la película les hizo separarse

Alice se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sonde estaban y devolvió la mirada al televisor

* * *

><p>Un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba mirando hacia abajo en un balcón que parecía flotar… Su rostro, sabio y maduro parecía abandonado, su mirada se tornó blanca y después de unos minutos, oyó que una puerta se abría…<p>

En el interior de la habitación a la que pertenecía el balcón, un muchacho joven peli plateado entró estrepitosamente para hablar con el viejo en trance…

-Señor… – Dijo este casi sin aliento – _Ella_…Lo sabe…

-Lo sé… debemos saber como acontecerán los actos venideros… - Contestó el anciano con serenidad -… y como reaccionara _él…_

-Pero… si descubre demasiado…

-Cállate… ya sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentamos al condenarles… Por ahora solo habrá que observarles…

-Pero, no son como las parejas normales que hasta ahora habíamos visto… Ellos…

-Sí, lo sé… Se aman más que cualquier otros seres que podamos ver… Esperábamos que la condena les separara… Pero no ha hecho más que aumentar su amor… Y sé que eso les da mucho en _SU _favor…

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Por ahora, observarles… con ellos las cosas van mucho más rápido que cualquier otra pareja… Solo ten paciencia y espera…

Y diciendo esto, el muchacho peli plateado se marchó de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí… Mientras, el anciano volvía a su trance…

_*Que historia más interesante… ¿Cómo puede ser?… Ella tan frágil, dulce, hermosa y __**angelical**__ y en cambio el tan frío, fuerte y distante… Mmmm…__*_

Solo una palabra sonaba en su cabeza mientras volvía a prestar atención a las siluetas de un moreno y una peli naranja…

-Amor… - Se dijo a sí mismo

**YUJUUUUUUU LO TERMINEEE**

**CASI ME PARTO EL CEREBELO DE TANTO PENSAR BUFFFF... EL BARCO ME A DEJADO LA CABEZA SECA...**

**(P.S (YOGUI)**

**DAN, YA QUE NO VAS BIEN EN ANATOMÍA, EL CEREBELO ES UN MINI CEREBRO QUE ESTA DEBAJO DEL CEREBRO)**

**DAN: AAAAAAAA OK, JOGUI**

**ANA: TAMPOCO SE TE DA BIEN LA CALIGRAFIA E?**

**DAN: K DICES YOGUY**

**ANA: NADA, ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO**

**ADEWWWW**

**DAN: YOGI, JOGUI, YOGUY**

**ANA: YOGUI**

**ADEWWWW**

_**ADELANTO:**_

_Y LLEGÓ EL FINAL DE LA ESCENA 5º DEL ACTO 3º... LA CONSUMACION DE SU AMOR EN UNA NOCHE..._

_"¿AQUELLO ERA UNA EXAGERACIÓN DE SHAKESPEARE O PODRÍA OCURRIR DE VERDAD?" - Pensaba Alice _


	3. Romeo y Julieta part 2

**buenooo... ola de nuevo**

**muxas gracias por sus comentarios... estoy muyyy agradecida...**

**aki les bengo con otro capitulo espero de verdad k os guste**

**gracias de nuevo**

Nadie P.O.V

La película continuó tortuosamente para Shun que no quería ni mirar a la pantalla para recordar como una estupidez volvió a acabar con ella, todo por su culpa…

Cerró los ojos bruscamente con una gran expresión de dolor, por el exterior parecía que simplemente le dolía la cabeza, pero por el interior se estaba desmoronando a recordarlo… y Alice se dio cuenta…

-¿Shun? – Le preguntó cuidadosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Este abrió los ojos y se le iluminaron al verla allí delante… Al fin y al cabo todo aquello había pasado ¿no?

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó dulcemente Alice

-Si… Ahora que te veo si…

Pero de repente, algo pegó en la ventana.

El profesor (Eduardo) se acercó muy mosqueado a la ventana, la abrió y allí mismo se encontró un bolígrafo explotado colgado de una cuerda perteneciente al segundo piso donde un muchacho de un curso menos (ya que ellos estaban en su último año de instituto) la hacía balancear hacía el profesor enojado…

-Muchacho, seamos listos y deja eso ahora mismo mecaguen la mar (xD) – Dijo gritando hacia arriba, pero ya que los muchachos de su clase estaban concentrados en la película no se dieron cuenta más que Shun y Alice, los cuáles simplemente no le hicieron caso

-Ni de coña, viejo amargado – Gritó desde arriba

-Serás impertinente – Gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a subir al segundo piso, pero antes – Señores, no alarmen durante mi ausencia – Pero viendo la de gente que estaba prestando atención a la pantalla, en menos de 10 segundos, su cabellera negra ya había desaparecido por la puerta…

Shun y Alice, aprovechando la ausencia del profesor, comenzaron a hablar en susurros entre sí:

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – Preguntó ella

-Si… Tranquila – Le decía mientras la apegaba más a él

-¿No habrás peleado otra vez y te habrán hecho daño? – Seguía preocupada

- Alice, amor… Tú eres la única que puede hacerme daño… Si te pasa algo… -Tomó algo de aire- … Simplemente, no puedo vivir sin ti…

-Te amo, Shun.

Se fueron acercando, otra vez lentamente hasta que se encontraron en un beso muy amoroso y a la vez apasionado pero que Shun cortó por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, aunque las condiciones eran favorables ya que estaban al fondo de la clase y era el lugar más oscuro, alguien tardaría bastante en adivinar que se estaban besando.

Eduardo volvió a clase unos minutos después, no se sorprendió al ver a la clase como la había dejado, solo que notó a la pareja del fondo de la clase algo más cercana mutuamente, pero por lo general, estaba igual:

-Dan Kuso, Billy Gillbert y algún que otro más llorando a moco tendido

-Las chicas en su mayoría emocionadas… Por Leonardo Di Caprio, supuso

-Y el resto, en el borde entre gritar o romper a llorar

Se dirigió a su silla y se sentó, esperando que no hubiera más interrupciones con bolígrafos en las ventanas

Mientras que la película se desarrollaba con lentitud, la pareja del fondo no paraba de mirarse cada vez que Alice notaba que podía haber algo que molestara a Shun en la película, o viceversa.

Aunque en un momento, la película cambió de tono…

Alice P.O.V

Y Llegó el final de la escena 5º del acto 3º… La consumación de su amor en una noche…

La escena no duraba más de 3 minutos, pero fue suficiente para que se formaran múltiples cuestiones en mi cabeza.

¿Podría ser aquello cierto… o era otra exageración de Shakespeare? – Esa era mi pregunta del momento

Nadie P.O.V

Había veces que ya lo había pensado, cuándo se besaban, cuando estaban juntos a solas y desde luego, después de ver a esa adorable niña peli naranja y oji dorada en sus sueños.

Quizás si alguien la oiría, quizás pensaría que era una pervertida o algo mucho peor, pero para ella era algo bastante serio… Más después de lo que pasó la semana pasada:

_**Flashback**_

_Era una noche como otra cualquiera… Ellos estaban en la habitación de Alice, preparándose para dormir._

_-Buenas noches – Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él_

_-Que duermas bien, hermosa – Le contestó mientras le daba un beso…_

_Pero ese beso se fue volviendo más apasionado y salvaje, se juntaron más y conforme los besos de él iban pasando al cuello de la muchacha, se fueron acostando en la cama, sus besos volvieron a los labios… De repente, Shun se separó repentinamente y fue a parar estrepitosamente al otro lado de la habitación, dejando a Alice tumbada en la cama, respirando estrepitosamente._

_Shun tenía los ojos cerrados en la otra punta de la habitación, estaba sin respirar, hasta que en unos minutos comenzó a disculparse._

_-L-lo siento mucho, no se queme a pasado, no debería haber hecho eso, perdóname…_

_Alice se incorporó en la cama_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio_

_-Si llega a ocurrir algo más… Quizás te podía haber hecho daño…_

_-Pero… - Dijo ella mientras se levantaba, pero Shun fue más rápido y se puso junto a ella…_

_-Alice, te amo… y no pienso hacer nada que te pueda dañar de cualquier modo, simplemente, no quiero pifiarla como otras veces… Esta vez no… - Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente – Que duermas bien, amor._

_A partir de aquel momento, Shun tuvo más cuidado con todo lo que hacía…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sus preguntas se fueron acumulando unas tras otras conforme pasaban los minutos en la película…

Hasta que llegó una escena que hizo que Shun cerrara los ojos definitivamente…

Era _su _muerte, entonces entendió porque Shun no quería volver a fastidiarla… Lo había hecho demasiadas veces solo por _deseo_…

A final de la película, Shun tenía la cabeza como un bombo recordando todas esas escenas… A diferencia de todos los demás de la clase

La mayoría tenía la cara manchada por llorar… Tanto chicos… como chicas

Aunque para Alice siempre estaba su misma pregunta en mente:

"_¿Podría ser aquello posible de verdad?"_

**_espero k os alla gustado_**

**_EN 4 DIAS SAN FERMINN - 7 DE JULIO_**

**_MUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER_**

**_REVIEWS PORFAVOR_**


	4. Una pequeña charla

**Bueeeno... siento muxo el no haber actualizado ultimamente... n_n estuve algo liada y siento que esta descripcion vaya a ser algo cortita pero al final hare una pregunta para que vosotros respondais...**

**BUEN CON EL FIC... ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

Nadie P.O.V

Los alumnos salieron ruidosamente de la sala mientras Eduardo recogía la televisión, en último lugar iban Shun y Alice con el resto hablando.

-¿Y, qué os a parecido la película? – Preguntó Julie tan curiosa y gritona como siempre

-Bah… no ha sido para tanto… ejem, una ñoñería – Decía Dan todo valiente y con un aura de superioridad

*Runo tose*

-Lo dice el que se ha pasado la mitad de la película llorando como una nena - Contestó Runo, a lo que todos rieron

-Sí, ¿pero para ti habrá sido mejor no? – Preguntó Alice con una mirada pícara – Ya que se ha pegado tooooda la película agarrado a ti – Ese comentario hizo que Runo y Dan se sonrojaran notoriamente

-Mejor nos vamos – Comentó Billy, de por si acaso Runo se ponía de mal humor- Emm… toca historia, pero ya que el profesor esta en Rusia y le costara un día venir, tenemos las dos horas siguientes libres… ¿A dónde quieren ir?

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería? – Preguntó Dan – Quiero una hamburguesa

-Tú, y tu obsesión por comer – Dijo Runo

-Lo raro es que no engorde – Dijo Billy

-Sip, creo que me voy a hacer seguidor de la página de Facebook "Por qué yo también como cómo un oso y no engordo" – Dijo Dan con una ligera cara de friki

-Y aun encima adicto al Facebook – Dijo Marucho

*Aunque creo que yo también debería hacerme fan de la página de Barney o "Por qué yo también tengo 18 años y aún sigo viendo dibujos animados para críos de 5"* – Pensó a la vez

-Pero… ¿Vamos o qué? – Insistió Dan

-Sí, pero antes voy a ir a mi casillero a dejar el cuaderno de historia, ya que se me olvidó que hoy no venia – Dijo Alice – Adelántense

-¿Te acompaño? – Preguntó Shun a lo que Julie y Runo con una sonrisa picara se imaginaban cosas extrañas mientras los miraban desde atrás de manera que solo Alice podría verlas

-No, tranquilo, solo será un momento – Contestó Alice, algo que desilusiono un poco a Runo y Julie – Hasta luego

Alice se alejó hasta dónde estaba su casillero y al abrirlo para dejar sus cuadernos, le cayó una nota.

Ella la recogió y la leyó:

_Querida Alice:_

_Espero que cuando leas esto, te encuentres sola (¿Estás sola? ¿Sí? JA QUE LISTA SOY XD)…_

_Voy a estar unas semanas por tu colegio, si quieres hablar ven a verme…_

_Adew _

_Besos, Ana _

La nota le provocó cierta risa por lo espontanea que solía ser su amiga, pero en cuanto a lo demás, una pregunta le vino a la cabeza:

*_¿Cómo encontrar a un ángel en todo el gran instituto?*_

Al principio la pregunta le dio unos pocos problemas pero, la simplifico:

*_¿Cómo encontrar a Ana en todo el gran instituto?*_

Se dio una patada mental al no haber pensado en ello antes y se dirigió al aula de música lo más rápido posible.

Mientras iba de camino al aula de música pasó por un gran ventanal que daba directo al patio en el que se encontraban sus amigos, pensó que si la veían por ahí luego la arremeterían a preguntas pero por suerte no la vio nadie

Antes de que llegara a la sala de música, ya se podía oír a Ana jugar con alguna guitarra cantando alguna canción:

"_**Hoy viniste como Lady Gaga**__**  
><strong>__**Taconazos hasta el sol**__**  
><strong>__**Me dijiste que me quieres tal y como soy**__**  
><strong>__**Hoy viniste como Lady Gaga**__**  
><strong>__**Taconazos hasta el sol**__**  
><strong>__**Me dijiste que me quieres tal y como soy**__"_

Alice no pudo evitar reírse por la costumbre musical de su amiga y el comentario hacia Lady Gaga _**(Me encanta Lady Gaga XD)**_

Antes de entrar, miró haber si en la sala había alguien más, pero no encontró a nadie más que a Ana

-¡Alice! _Sabía_ que ibas a venir pronto – Dijo dejando su guitarra y dándole un abrazo correspondido

-¿Qué tal estas Ana? – Preguntó Alice

-Yo genial y por lo que eh visto en la clase de lengua, supongo, tú de las mil maravillas – Eso deprimió un poquito a Alice al recordar todo lo pasado durante la peli – Pero por la cara que traes me parece que no… ¿Quieres hablar de ello, cariño? – Alice asintió

Alice le relató todo en cuestión a lo que había pasado durante la película y su recuerdo, pero no le mencionó ni una palabra sobre sus ¿"Deseos"… o debería llamarlo "ilusiones"?

-Aja… Así que se trata de eso… Mira, cariño, se que quizá es muy duro estar en esa situación, pero créeme, él lo hace por tu seguridad, no quiere hacerte daño ni perderte otra vez… no miente cuando dice que no puede vivir sin ti… Por cierto… ¿Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños no?

-Sí, así es – Dijo algo divertida por el cambio tan espontaneo de su acompañante

-Mmmm… deberé ir pensando lo que comprarte

Así era, el 31 de octubre sería su cumpleaños, una fecha bastante extraña para celebrar un cumpleaños, pero aún así a Alice no le hacía mucha gracia cumplir un añito más… Aunque sonara demasiado a novela como _Crepúsculo u Oscuros (Fallen)_ no le gustaba recordar que si todo salía bien, al final ella acabaría muriendo igualmente por la vejez a no ser que se hacía algo… Por eso hacía meses que no se volvía a leer ese tipo de libros…

-No hace falta que me regales nada, en serio

-Hmp… ¿Segura?

-Pues claro… Muchas gracias, pero no quiero que te gastes dinero en mi

-En ese caso… - Pero el pitido del reloj de Alice hizo que se interrumpiera

Esta lo miró con preocupación.

-Parece que tengas prisa

-Si… Es que quizás ya estén sospechando ya que solo me ausente unos minutos que acabaron en un cuarto de hora… Quizás se preocupen

-En especial Shun… Jajajaja ya se estará subiendo por las paredes

Alice rió

-Ha sido genial verte, pero me tengo que ir…

-Claro… Si quieres algo… Aquí estoy

-Vale… Adiós

-Adew

Alice salió por la puerta, pero se choco con alguien al darse la vuelta

-Te pillé

-Shun… Me habías dado un susto

-¿Estabas hablando con Ana?

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vi la nota en su casillero – Dijo mientras la cogía de la cintura

-Ah, claro – Sonrió

-¿Quieres ir a la azotea?... Tengo que decirte algo

-Claro…

Subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras sin que les viera nadie y llegaron a la azotea que habían descubierto hacía unos años… Seguía tan hermosa como siempre

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos… Alice apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras Shun la veía con una sonrisa tierna en la cara…

-Te amo – Le susurró al oído

-Y yo a ti, Shun

Se estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, cuando Alice sacó la pregunta a flote:

-Y… ¿Qué me querías decir?

-¿Eh?... Ah, si… es que cuando estoy contigo se me olvida todo…

Alice rio ligeramente

-¿Y?

-Alice… Me tengo que ir

**CHAN CHAN CHAN *MUSICA DE SUSPENSE***

**DAN: DE SUSPENSO?**

**ANA: NO, DE SUSPENSE, IDIOTA**

**BUENO, EN CUANTO A LA PREGUNTA... **

**PUEDE QUE (O SEGURAMENTE) OS PARECERA QUE SOY DEMASIADO CANSA PERO... DESPUES DE ESTAR UNA SEMANA EN UN PANTANO ENTRE UN MONTON DE BARCOS... SIN MUSICA NI NINGUN TIPO DE APARATO ELECTRONICO... SE ME OCURRIERON MILLONES DE IDEAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA... CREO QUE DEMASIADAS PARA SOLO DOS FICS... ASI QUE MI PREGUNTA ES:**

**TENIENDO TANTAS IDEAS... ¿DEBERIA ACER UNA 3º PARTE?**

**BUEENO... DINGAME PLIS**

**ADEWWW**

**BESOS ANALICE (la cansa XD**


	5. Escapada

**vale lo siento muxisimooo por no actualizar tan seguidamente, es k con las vacaciones de verano se me fue la olla y deje de escribir, lo siento de nuevo, pero aunque parezca imposible, vengo cargada de ideas nuevas...**

**muxas gracias a los k an seguido esta istoria desde su comienzo, habia dias en los que incluso pensaba dejarlo, pero al ver los comentarios, me levantasteis el animo... **

**gracias a todos**

**porfavor votar en mi perfil si quereis 3º parte**

**lo siento de nuevo y difrutar del capi**

Nadie P.O.V

_Alice, me tengo que ir-Dijo Shun_

En aquel momento, Alice sintió todo lo que más había temido… el motivo por el que ya no leía aquellos libros… Tenía un miedo horripilante a que él la dejara… Más de una vez había tenido sueños así y peores, pero jamás pensó que se harían realidad…

Ahora… Por lo que parecía, la pesadilla se hacía realidad…

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás…<strong>

-Así que… ¿Quedamos este sábado para ir todos juntos? – Preguntó Runo al resto del grupo congregado en el comedor

-SI – Dijeron los demás… Aunque Dan tuvo una pequeña dificultad ya que tenía toda la boca embadurnada de comida

-Mis padres compraron esa reserva natural con el propósito de hacer de ella un lugar turístico y podremos visitarlo antes de su apertura oficial – Comentó Marucho – y por cierto… ¿puedo traer a Maite?

-Claro… Pero ¿Aún sigues saliendo con ella? – Dijo Billy

-Buenoo… la verdad es que eso está en peligro ya que el otro día la confundí con su gemela Irene y le di un beso sin querer y desde entonces ni me habla-

Después de eso… todos dieron gracias a que sus respectivas parejas… excepto Dan que devoraba una alita de pollo… minutos más tarde, alguien se decidió a hablar

-Bien… Pues se lo diremos a Shun y Alice cuando vuelvan – Concluyó Billy

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde están? – Dijo Dan entre el donut que estaba comiendo ahora y notando (muy tarde) la ausencia de su "primo"

-Eso… ¿Dónde están? – Dijo Runo mirando a su alrededor buscando a su mejor amiga

-Mmmm… Seguramente se habrán ido por ahí "juntitos" y les habrá surgido algún "imprevisto" – Dijo Julie con su típica mirada pícara, lo que provocó que a los demás se les callera una gotita de sudor

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta con Shun y Alice…<strong>

Shun, viendo la cara de aterrorizada de Alice, no le hizo falta poder leer sus pensamientos, ya sabía que había entendido mal las cosas…

En pocos segundos, su novia pelirroja empezó a temblar despavorida…

-¡Alice! – Espetó rápidamente – Alice… No me voy para siempre

En seguida, esta dejó de temblar

-No te vas para siempre… Y-yo creí que…

-Tranquila… No te dejaría por nada del mundo…

-Pero… ¿Cómo has sabido que pensaba eso?

-Jeje… No es difícil saber lo que piensas cuando las expresiones de tu cara son como un libro abierto

Alice enrojeció fuertemente mientras sonreía

-Pero… ¿Y a dónde te vas?

-De caza…

-¿Para qué?

-Para alimentarme…

Eso la impresiono bastante

-¿Vas de caza para alimentarte?

-Si… Una vez cada 6 meses… es solo para estar bien alimentado y no herir a nadie

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás de caza?... ¿Días?

-No… Jeje… solo un par de horas durante unos días

-Aaah… Vale

El reloj digital de Alice pitó la media hora…

-Creo que deberíamos volver… Podrían estar preocupados

-Si… o estar como Julie, que se le oyen los pensamientos desde aquí, imaginando que podríamos estar "haciendo" - En ese momento, algo pequeño y angustioso se removió por dentro de Alice y esta agradeció ser la única excepción al inconfundible "Don" de Shun

Alice, aún así soltó una pequeña risita

-Será mejor que bajemos – Alice se dispuso a levantarse, pero dos brazos la rodearon por la cintura.

-Y que tal si nos despedimos de ellos y vamos a un prado cercano aquí en el que podamos estar más tranquilos – Dijo él en su oído

-¿Cuántos lugares así te sabes?

-No lo sé… los busco para ti

-Pues vallamos a ponerles alguna escusa

-No… se la mandamos por SMS y así nos ahorramos el camino

-¿Y qué escusa les ponemos?

-Mmmm… Que tal… ¿Me echo daño en el pie y me acompañas al médico?

Al momento, ya había escrito el mensaje y lo había enviado a Billy, Marucho y Dan

* * *

><p><strong>Con los otros<strong>

A Dan le empezó a sonar el móvil en señal de que le enviaban un mensaje

"_Sácame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo – _Empezó la tortuosa canción - _Ring Ring Ring… AYUDAAAA SOY TU CELULARRR SACAME DEL BOLSILLO AYUDAAA"s_

-¿De quién es el mensaje? – Preguntó Runo

-De Shun – Parecía que milagrosamente, Dan había parado de comer

-Uuuu… ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó la curiosa de Julie

-Que se ha hecho daño en el pie y que Alice le acompañara a la enfermería… y que no les busquemos – Dijo releyendo el mensaje

-Sabia que buscarían una escusa para escaparse – Volvió a decir Julie

-Será mejor que les mandemos un mensaje con la noticia – Dijo Marucho

-Bien, pero después… ¿Runo, amor, te vas a comer esa hamburguesa? – Finalizó Dan

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta con Shun y Alice<strong>

-Jajaja… Genial, ¿Pero cuanto tiempo estaremos allí?

-Toda la mañana…

-¿Haremos pellas?

-Pues claro… - La giró para mirarla mejor – ¿O es que?… - Desapareció unas milésimas de segundos y en un pestañeo ya estaba allí de nuevo – Prefieres pasar 2 horas en Religión e Inglés antes de estar toda una mañana tú y yo a solas

-Mmmm… Pues igual si… Mira que las clases de la Srta. Sophia son muy interesantes y aún más el primer día, como el año pasado

-Ah, ya… Da lo mismo, vas a venir igualmente… - Una sonrisa le cruzó la cara de oreja a oreja

-¿Y si me resisto? – Dijo con un tono burlón

Él acercó su cabeza al oído de Alice

-No deberías haber dicho eso – Susurró con su voz aterciopelada

Al momento ya la había cargado en brazos y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo había saltado del edificio y sacado sus alas que ya que el tiempo se había en nublado, aunque alguien mirara por la ventana, no podría distinguir.

En medio de toda esa rapidez, Shun se puso a tararear una melodía… Era preciosa, aguda, con su tono romántico y triste, pero al fin y al cabo preciosa y hacía que a Alice le pareciera todo eso un sueño… Estaban literalmente en las nubes…

Pero antes de siquiera analizar mejor la preciosa melodía, cayeron en picado hacia el extenso y espeso bosque lleno de secuoyas que tenían debajo.

Increíblemente, él regateó todos los arboles que se les ponían por delante y en verdad, Alice no supo por qué, pero fuera por la melodía, por la velocidad o por los frondosos árboles, Alice acabó cerrando los ojos…

**espero que os halla gustado el cap =)**

**oh, por cierto... la melodia que tararea shun es:**

**"Kiss the rain" - Yiruma**

**Porfavor comenten =)**


	6. El Prado

**hola**

**siento muxisimo el retraso y de verdad que espero que me perdoneis el que me cueste bastante hacerlos... e empezado el instituto y es temporada de examenes asi k perodonadme**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A MI GRAN AMIGA ALICEXXSHUN ESPERO K SE RECUPERE PRONTO DE VERDAD... ESTA HISTORIA VA POR TI**

**por ella y por toda la gente que me a apoyado MAITEXUUU, SAKARI (gracias por vuestros geniales comentarios) HINATA GEHABICH Y TODAAAS QUE HABEIS HECHO EN ESOS 15 SEGUNDOS UN COMENTARIO AUNQUE MUY PEQUEÑO... GRACIAS SOIS MUXO PARA MI**

**espero que os guste**

Nadie P.O.V

Alice volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraban surcando las nubes, sino que ahora se encontraba tumbada sobre hierba, rodeada por un montón de árboles y no pudo evitar fijarse en la de cantidad de flores que había a su alrededor… Se dio cuenta del lugar que era…

Era el mismo prado que ella y Shun habían visitado tantas veces el año pasado durante su excursión a la casa de campo de Marucho… Ya casi se habían apropiado de ese lugar… Pero… ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos?

De repente se dio cuenta de que la misma melodía que había oído mientras volaban seguía sonando…

Shun seguía a su lado, tumbado junto a ella, mirándola mientras tarareaba la preciosa melodía…

Se miraron a los ojos y por unos instantes creyó verse reflejada únicamente en aquellos ojos dorados que cada día pensaba que brillaran más…

De repente, todo volvió a la normalidad…

-Buenos días – Comentó él

Ella rió… "¿_Quizá sería ahora un buen momento para preguntarle…?"_

-Casi me pareció imposible que te durmieras en medio del camino de ida… - Sonrió

-Es que con esa melodía tan bonita, no es que sea muy difícil dormirse…

-¿Te gustó?

-Si, por supuesto… ¿la hiciste tú?

- Si… la hice para…

-¿Para quién?

-Bueno, pues… para ti

-¿Enserio?

-Si…

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos mientras Alice se preguntaba en que parte de toda su eternidad la habría inventado… Y de nuevo volvía su pregunta… ¿También ella de algún modo podría llegar a ser inmortal?

-¿Cuándo la hiciste?

Él capto la indirecta de esa pregunta y cerró los ojos

-Mmmm… hace no mucho tiempo

-¿No mucho?

-La verdad… la primera noche que te vi dormir

-¿Eh?

Él los volvió abrir y al hacerlo, sus ojos dorados brillaron

-El año pasado… cuando nos vimos por primera vez…

-¡AH! –Lo recordó- ¿Cuándo me clavaron la flecha?

El negó con la cabeza

-¿Cuándo me caí del montículo?

Negó de nuevo

-¿Cuándo se incendió el instituto? – La verdad es que el año pasado habían ocurrido muchas cosas

Volvió a negar

-¿Cuándo?

Él sonrió

-Cuando nos vimos por primera vez

Lo recordó, su primer día de instituto

Abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Me ves dormir desde entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros

-No lo puedo evitar, te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente

-Y cuando te sonrojas, y cuando…

-¡Calla!

Él rió entre dientes

-Es la verdad… si supieras la de celos que me entran cuando oigo a la gente, mayormente hombres, pensar en ti… jeje… lo malo es que oigo a todos menos a…

Cerró los ojos

-¿Mi?

Los volvió a abrir.

-Sí, y eso es lo raro

-¿Por qué?

-Normalmente si podría y al principio pude, pero a las horas… me quedé sordo

Ella rió por su "chiste"

-¿Y qué crees que es?

-No lo sé… Siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo

Ambos sonrieron

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?

-Siempre… Estaré ahí para protegerte

- Y si… Ellos nos dejan en paz… Quieras o no al fin y al cabo moriré por vejez…

-Pero tendrás una larga vida plena y feliz…

-¿Pero que pasara cuando sea muy vieja?

-Te seguiré amando igual

-¿Y cuándo muera?... ¿Qué harás tú?

-Yo también moriré

-P-Pero… - Esa idea no le entraba en la cabeza -…C-como…

-Supongo que haría algo lo suficientemente malo como para que…

-NO… Estarías libre…

-¿Libre de qué?... Yo sin ti no pienso seguir viviendo

Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes

Y por fin se aventuró a decir la pregunta que no paraba de botar en su cabeza

-¿Y no habría alguna manera de que yo… yo no muriera… que fuera como tú?

Su cara se puso seria al instante

-Eso arruinaría tu alma

-Pero la hay

-Si… Pero si no pasa nada, sigo pensando lo mismo en cuanto a que sigas con vida y alma

-¿Pero y si fuera la única manera de salvarme?

-Quizás si… pero no te pongas en peligro por eso

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-¿Y si llegáramos a un acuerdo?

-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

-No lo sé… Un trato en el que salgamos beneficiados los dos…

Estuvieron pensando unos segundos

-…Yo solo quiero estar contigo

Él la abrazó fuertemente después de ese comentario y al unirse, el guardapelo que llevaba Alice, sonó al chocar con el duro cuello de Shun, lo cual este percató.

Al separarse, este lo recogió

-Aún lo llevas

-Sí, no me separo de él

Ambos leyeron la inscripción que había grabada

-"Te Amo" – Dijeron al unisono y soltaron unas pequeñas risas

-"Je t'aime" "Ti amo" "I Love You"… Te lo diría en cualquier idioma, Alice

-"Je t'aime" Con el francés me vale

-Es el lenguaje del amor, "Mon Amour"

Ella rió suavemente

-En cuanto al trato, quisiera añadirle algo más… Aunque será mejor que te lo explique en otro momento… Ya ha habido suficiente por hoy

-Mmmm… Pues será mejor que te lo pienses cuanto antes porque yo ya me estoy figurando cosas

-¿El qué?

-Bueno… - Se acercó mucho más a ella, lo cual le puso muy nerviosa- Empieza por… - Eso se lo dijo seductoramente al oído y sacó algo de su bolsillo…

-… Venir conmigo al baile de navidad – _"¿Solo eso?"_ Pensó ella

-¿Eh?

-Me ha llegado un mensaje al móvil sobre él mientras dormías

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, apretó dos botones en menos de 1 milésima de segundo y un mensaje salió en la pantalla

_Querido alumno/a le recordamos que las invitaciones_

_para el baile de navidad se podrán recoger o encargar_

_desde el 29/11/2011, les prometemos un feliz baile y una_

_oportunidad única… Esperamos que consigan pareja y_

_les esperamos el 25/12/2011 en el instituto o lugar de _

_la celebración._

-Ejem… ¿Solo eso?

-No, en realidad te lo diré allí… necesito tiempo para prepararlo – Sonrió maliciosamente

Ella sonrió

-¿Me vas à hacer esperar tanto tiempo?

-Tú también me has hecho esperar mucho para eso

Ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y antes de que ninguno se percatara, se estaban besando

Cuando a Alice se le acabo el oxígeno, tuvieron que separarse lo cual hizo que esta maldijera a su necesidad de oxígeno

-Creo que deberíamos volver – Dijo Shun

-Sí, pero podremos regresar aquí ¿no?

-Cuando tú quieras

**OJALA QUE OOS AYA GUSTADO EL CAP**

**SIENTO SI ALGUNA FRASE EN FRANCES ESTA MAL HECHA... AUN ESTOY EMPEZANDO**

**OS KIEROOO**

**PORFAVOR EMPEÑAD 15 SEGUNDOS EN COMENTAAAR**

**ANALICE**

**PD: VIVA LA REVOLUCIOOON**


	7. Chapter 7 (nota)

Bueno, como podreis haber comprobado este ultimo año, no seguire con esta historia, relato o como se pueda describir esto…

No creo que haya nadie esperando desesperadamente que lo continue y si es así, nadie a presentado demanda alguna…

Decir un adios seria de mala educación asi que si alguien en verdad lee esto dire un hasta luego

Quejas o gratificaciones por favor abajo

-Ana


	8. INSPIRATION STAND BY

**BUENO EN FIN, QUE ME ABURO MUCHO HACIENDO TRABAJOS DE TECNOLOGÍA ASI QUE POR NO ESTUDIATR AQUI ESTA EL RESULTADO...**

**ESTO NO SIGNIFICA NADA EN ABSOLUTO**

-… Igual es que tu procedencia no es precisamente humana…

-¿Entonces?

-Ejem, digamos que en realidad sí que tienes un padre biológico

-…Por favor que es esto ¿Juego De Tronos?, que, mi padre es Jaime Lanister o no, ya se a este paso voy a ser la hija bastarda de algún ángel desterrado – La verdad es que estaba muy cabreada- Por favor el misterio de mis padres acabó cuando fui adoptada por mi abuelo.

-Pero ahora hay un "caso" nuevo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu abuelo ha muerto

-¿¡COMÓ?!

-No, no es que haya muerto, que mal te explicas, es que ya no te reconoce.

-Llegados a un punto, toda la experiencia humana que habías tenido hasta tu mayoría de edad es borrada para siempre.

-¿Y quién cojones es mi padre?

-Pues Dios.

-Ejem… ¿NO JODAAS? – Menuda vacilada, tanto para eso.

-No en ese sentido precisamente, cariño

-Digamos que TU eras la ELEGIDA para dar a luz al hijo de Dios. Pero ALGUIEN (vaciladas aparte) se cruzó literalmente en su camino.

-Aaa, claro y por eso ahora me quieren matar, muy lógico.

-No, simplemente es porque al no cumplirse las cosas tal y como estaban dichas se podría crear otro descendiente con el mismo potencial que podría alterar las cosas tal y como están… Es decir que un día Nueva Zelanda te queda en el quinto coño y mañana lo tienes en la puerta de casa… Más o menos.

Minutos después Ann dejó la sala y nos quedamos los dos solos

-Se el cabreo que llevas encima, si quieres que me valla, me voy

Hice caso omiso a la sugerencia

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te lo dijeron?

-…

-…

-En realidad el sentimiento no llegó del todo repentino, el mayor impacto fue cuando te mataron… Entonces hundí una ciudad en el mar

-… ¿Metafóricamente o…?

-Ahora hay un océano con su nombre… ¿Sigues queriendo que me quede?

-Sí, tengo sueño y no quiero estar sola. Le tengo más miedo a mis pesadillas que al mundo en si…

**NO SE SI OS GUSTARA.**

**Y POR CIERTO, A LOS QUE DICEN QUE NO COMPRENDEN LA HISTORIA... SOLUCION: APRENDEZ A LEER, QUE SI ESO YA OS AYUDO YO QUE TENGO MUXO TIEMPO LIBRE.**

**PUE ESO.**


End file.
